


媒体马戏团

by AprilforSpring



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilforSpring/pseuds/AprilforSpring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>真的，也难怪为什么媒体们都认为Chris Pine和Zachary Quinto在一起了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	媒体马戏团

**Author's Note:**

> 原文地址：http://shizuke.livejournal.com/15353.html
> 
> Happy B-day to our princess, Christopher Whitelaw Pine.
> 
> 以及感谢@echronus的推坑和beta~

Zach知道这件事情总有一天会被提到的，但是他没有料到第一个向他提出这个问题的人是Ellen。与狗仔不同，一位有声望的脱口秀主持人不会因为你的无视而自动走开。他坐直身子，脸上挂起紧张的笑容。

上一次他上艾伦秀的时候，他只要拿出几张他宠物的照片，再口吐莲花地说两句就好了。这一回，Ellen拿出了Chris的性爱视频。

Ellen不怀好意地笑起来，“所有人都假装对Angelina新降临来的三胞胎的新照片比较震惊，但其实他们真正在聊的是这个。”观众很配合地大笑起来。“要我说这油管的链接有大概，多少来着，一百五十万的点击量？在被撤下来之前，它只在网上挂了两天啊！你看了没，Zach？”

Zach感觉在镜头前被问起这件事有点没底，所以他将自己的不安用他认为最好的方式掩藏起来：欢笑加才智。“是，我看过。还看了好几遍。”他加了一句。观众们被他这句玩笑逗乐了。

“真的？那你觉得怎么样？”Ellen问道，“Chris是不是功夫不行？”

“这个男孩是不行，没错。但那不是Chris。”

“你确定？那张脸的确是很像Chris Pine。”

“现在的整容技术简直无敌了。”Zach边说边微微耸肩，“我跟你讲，那人不是Chris。”事实上Zach也不能百分百肯定，因为他还没来得及和Chris讨论最新的这条丑闻。但如果他没记错的话……“Chris大腿内侧没有胎记。”

Ellen的眉毛滑稽地挑得老高。“噢？那你又是怎么知道的？”

观众们突然间很了然地开始起哄。Zach赶忙试着辩解。“不是，不是那种！”他坚持着，但只是加剧了观众对于猜测的肯定。“我认真的！星际迷航宣传期的时候我和Chris一间房，所以我看过那家伙的裸体。所以我才知道他的身体是——”

但是越是解释底下越是激动。Zach有些恼怒地看向Ellen，但是金发主持人只是露出她标志性的柴郡猫笑容。“谢谢你的分享，Zachary。如果我所有的嘉宾都这么坦白的话就好了。”

Zach难以置信地望天，摇摇头，加入到大家的笑声中。反正也不会有人拿这事当真的。

X

如果有人在做记录的话，他会告诉你下一个错误发生在Chris的电影首映会上。

电影的首映就在洛杉矶，所以Chris不用去很远的地方，但这没有让人好受多少。与往常一样，红毯上伴着无数闪光灯的轰炸。因为最近假性爱视频的大幅宣传，Chris觉得今晚对准他的镜头更多了。Zach在艾伦秀上的小小辟谣帮忙平息了一些谣言，但他仍然需要再努力维持他风度翩翩、正直可靠的好莱坞金童形象。

这就是为什么他今晚带了一位名叫Tina的模特。

“Nina。”她更正道，对着镜头露出假笑。

Chris勉强抑制住想要扶额的冲动。他相当确定她叫Tina啊，她经纪人不是叫的‘Tina’吗？

不管怎样，Chris不再纠结到底是Tina还是Nina。她和他一起出现的原因只是因为她想要事业上的一个踏板，不管有多微不足道，而很有可能今晚过后他们就不会再有任何交集。

这样的勾搭在洛杉矶很常见，通常也没什么坏处。但随着夜幕降临，Chris发现他们的性格实在太不相容了，Tina还是Nina的这位没等到演职人员表放完就走了，留他孤身一人对付首映后采访。

Chris叹了口气，在记者面前的规定座位上坐下，渴望Zach能在这里陪着他。Chris从来不喜欢这些公众活动，但在星际迷航漫长的宣传期时，Zach逐渐成为了Chris和这些恼人的公众关注之间的缓冲区。和Chris不同，Zach喜欢关注，因此他毫无问题地会将指向Chris的焦点转向自己。他甚至还教Chris一两个小妙招，怎么样拒绝拍摄，或者在不引起记者愤怒的情况下拒绝回答问题。

“老天呢，微笑，Christopher。”Zach曾经这样说道，“就想点你期待的事情，然后集中精神，好吗？”

Chris望着面前密密麻麻的记者们。他的合作演员和导演现在都在回答着问题，用不了多久他们其中的一个就会把焦点抛向他。

_期待的事情……_

拼字游戏。

是啊，一场绝妙的拼字游戏可以驱散媒体活动带来的不适感和闹哄哄，就和往常一样。他在想着Zach是不是还醒着。如果Chris在活动结束后为了一个游戏把他半夜吵醒的话，他可能会有点不高兴。想到Zach一脸不爽的样子，Chris露出一个傻傻的笑容。

_“_ _你想干嘛，Christopher？”_

“所以和Baz Luhrmann合作感觉怎么样，Chris？”

Chris从幻想中回过神来，脸上还带着傻笑，继续回答各种提问。然而采访环节比他预计的要久一些。对他来说，听起来那些记者都在重复同样的问题，这更加刺激了他的神经，他越是恼火大越是无法集中精神。他的注意力涣散，像无头苍蝇一样飘出这个房间，就仿佛整个宇宙都在谋划着让他今晚不好受，他的胃也开始抗议了。

Zach关于如何在公共场合平息媒体的建议和责备在他的脑袋里晃啊晃，不知道什么时候，Chris开始幻想起Zach的通心粉。这是他唯一拿的出手的东西，而且也不怎么好吃，但那个通心粉就是抓住了Chris的幻想不肯放手。

他幻想着如果他哭诉两声的话，Zach会不会默许给他做些通心粉。

终于，到了最后一个问题，Chris如释重负地叹息。

“Chris，你的最后一个问题。你目前为止拍了不少好片，你将来有些什么打算？”当然啦，可能原句不是这样的，但基本上Chris耳朵里就是这么听到的。

他的胃不悦地叫着，并且选择在这个时刻干扰他政治立场正确的回答。“去Zach家吃通心粉。”当意识到自己说了什么后，Chris做了一个鬼脸。那名记者回望着他，一副瞠目结舌的样子。“再来点拼字游戏？”Chris无聊地加了句，讪讪笑了两下，希望这个话题能像玩笑一样过去，但是记者们迷糊不解的表情迅速改变，在他们的笔记本上奋笔疾书。

赦令一下Chris就立马跑路了，沮丧疲惫地跳进一旁等待的出租车。毫无疑问的，那些关于他在自己的电影首映后记者会上的不专心不出几小时就会传遍整个网络，那些讨厌他的人会在论坛上抨击他作为演员的古怪行为，再一次的。

但是当Zach挑起一边眉毛来应门，身体靠着门框，慢拖拖地说着，“伙计，你看上去很累。”的时候，Chris就什么也不在乎了。他喜欢抓着他胳膊带他进门的温暖大手，还有帮他脱下外套的举动。“我刚做了点通心粉。你要来点吗？”

Chris扬起疲惫的笑容。“嫁我。”

“不了，谢谢。”

X

Zach比Chris早起半个小时，开始他的一日之计在于发推，然后在网上看看新闻。他接着额外花了些时间搜了搜关于Chris昨晚电影首映的文章，然后发出一阵爆笑。

Chris被惊醒。“怎么了？”他睡眼惺忪地问道。

“Chris，你是不是不小心告诉媒体你想和我结婚？”Zach问道，对Chris睡了一晚的沙发而造成的滑稽发型有些嫌弃。

那名昏昏欲睡的演员呆呆地摇了摇脑袋，在闻到身旁Zach手旁的咖啡之后从沙发上坐起。

Zach将他的杯子拿出对方的所及范围。“这是我的。要喝自己去弄。”

Chris做了个鬼脸，走向厨房。

“这里写着，Chris Pine在整场首映后记者会上都是一副神游的表情，当一名记者问及他未来的打算时，Pine被问得措不及防，回答说他向往和星际迷航里的合作演员Zachary Quinto拥有家庭生活。”Zach得意地笑着，“你之前怎么都没跟我提过呢，宝贝？”

“收起你那副嘴脸。”Chris暴躁地回答，“我可没说这些。我就说了我想去你家吃通心粉。”

Zach一脸难以置信地看着他。

“我那时大脑不太清醒，好吧？”Chris辩解道，“那个叫Tina的模特提早走了，我又累又饿，突然就超想吃你的通心粉。”他重重叹了一口气，现在说这个还太早了点。“情况很糟？”

“也没，媒体的猜测而已。自从星际迷航记者招待会上我们拒绝回答交往的问题之后他们一直在揣测。”

Chris在厨房里忙着，于是Zach放下笔记本电脑，滑向他新答录机旁边的沙发。那是他上次生日时Milo送给他的，他还没空来安装。但现在他只要录一条语音留言就好了。

他按下录音按钮，有气无力地说着，“嗨，这里是Zach，我此刻不在家，如果你是Kristen，那你大概知道上哪儿找我。其他人请留言，在-”

Zach因为厨房传来的一连串咒骂而停了下来。他回头望去，正好看到Chris摆出一副想杀人的表情走来。“Chris，干嘛-”

“Zach，你能帮我开开花生酱罐头吗？”

“我以为你在煮咖啡。”

“我煮了。现在我想来个花生酱三明治。”

“你和你的食欲。就好像你怀孕了一样。”

“你说什么？是谁凌晨三点坚持要吃彩虹糖的？”

“彩虹糖是生命力的合法来源。”

“Zach，你要是能打开这该死的花生酱罐头，我让你随便怎么操我！”Chris不耐烦地骂着。

“你会让我用那些小玩具？”

“只要你让我拿枪指着你的头。”

“拿来。”Zach从Chris手里抓过玻璃瓶，用力抓紧然后一扭打开了罐头。

Chris带着满足的笑靥拿回罐子。“谢了。还有啊，你答录机上的灯在闪。你是在录什么吗？”

Zach让那条录音就这么留着的唯一原因是因为Corey和Neal觉得那简直是爆笑。

X

下一回又轮到Zach犯错了。

经过十年的努力拼搏，这位三十好几的演员终于赢得了一座金球奖，并不是说Zach不知道自己可能会赢——他有收到提名通知，这是当然的——但他不敢奢望。他准备了感言……但是感觉到手里沉甸甸的奖杯时他立刻忘得一干二净了。 _糟糕。_ 他手指轻轻敲击着奖杯，脑中混乱地拼凑句子，但就是想不出来。 _说点什么，Zach。快说点什么_ ！

“我想要感谢……”他咽了咽喉咙，扫视一眼底下的观众，他们沉默地坐在那儿，接着他眼神定格在那个看上去使出浑身解数让自己坐正不要出声的人。“Chris。”他的语调几乎是虔诚的，因为那个较年轻的男人笑得像个傻子一样望着他，漂亮的蓝眼睛闪着光芒就仿佛得奖的那个人是他自己。Chris听到自己被提到的时候笑了出来，朝Zach竖起拇指，又变成瓦肯手势。

Zach觉得自己脸上扬起一个笑容，他拽紧手里的奖杯，那些句子又回到了他的脑中。“谢谢你。”他再次开口，声音带着哽咽，因为他的喉咙有点发干。“你是一个人能求得的最好的朋友。还要感谢Bryan，感谢他给我这个机会。”接下来的获奖感言变得轻而易举，他走下台迎接更多的掌声，还有Chris。

“你在台上噎住了是不是？”对方嘲笑道。

“嘿，滚开，这是我人生中的重要时刻。”Zach笑着说道。

“这就是对一个人能求得的最好的朋友的说话方式？”

第二天早上，电视上有金球奖颁奖礼的回放。他们两人坐在Zach的沙发上一边吃着麦片一边看回放，因为这天很清闲，他们也无事可干。

“那个啊，你新得的书镇用着怎么样？”Chris问道，一边给他的水果圈里倒更多的牛奶。

Zach扬头看向他餐桌上压在一叠信件和旧剧本上的金球奖奖杯。“挺好的。不过呢，我觉得如果我能找到一个更美一点的地方放它的话会更合适些。”

“要不要我在我书架上腾点位置给你？”

“在Le Carre和Dostoyevsky旁边？”

“其实吧，我是在想最上层Catch-22和Candide中间那块地。”

“那算了，谢你了啊。”

铃声在Robert Downey Jr发表获奖感言时想起，Zach因为懒得动而考虑不接电话，直到Chris提醒他可能是家人打电话来，或者是某个想来祝贺他的亲戚，所以，“你确定你想让他们听到你答录机上面的录音？”

Zach从沙发上跳起，在电话转到答录机前拎起话筒。是他母亲打来的。Zach在内心感谢上苍，他母亲向他道了早安，然后问他是不是 _有什么事情_ 要告诉她。

“没，没什么啊。”他回答，想着自己昨晚已经告诉她得奖的事情了。

“你知道全家人都很喜欢Chris的，对吧？”

是啊，他知道。但是这两件事有什么关系？

Chris拽拽他的衣袖。“到你了。”

Zach看向电视上的自己，走上舞台接过奖杯，然后在所有人面前僵住了。Chris大笑，“看见没？你完全僵住了！”Zach默数2.5秒，然后屏幕上的自己开始张口。当他听到自己在电视上感谢Chris的时候，他惊恐地倒吸一口气。他可不记得自己当时是这种口气啊！他听上去像是要哭了！

“Zach？Zach，你在吗？”他母亲在电话那头唤道。

“是的，妈，我在。Chris在那边像个白痴一样。他——”

镜头突然从他这里摇向了Chris，后者坐在桌旁，一身黑白搭配的晚礼服衬得他完美无缺、 _闪闪发光_ 。Zach呆了。镜头停留在Chris身上的时间不必要的长，然后再转回Helen Mirren，她正要宣布下一个奖项。

突然之间。Zach明白了。他干笑两声，告诉他母亲不要去相信那些媒体是怎么写他和Chris的，即使他真的是在台上哽咽了。

“噢。”她声音里是不是透着一股失望？“那好吧，恭喜你，宝贝儿。我为你骄傲。替我向Chris问好。”

Zach挂断电话，走到Chris身旁的位置。“所以呢。”他说着，“我妈觉得我们俩在一起了。”Zach拿起遥控器，从Helen Mirren转到了青蛙卡米特。

“你发现没，他们放慢镜头，拉近了我们充满爱意的倾慕表情？”

Zach哼了一声。“我真高兴他们注意到。顺便，我妈向你问好。”

Chris转向他，Zach脑袋里还想着刚刚看到的闪闪发光的Chris，他盯着那丰盈的嘴唇扬起一个熟悉的微笑。“代我回问一声。”

电视上，卡米特胡乱摆着胳膊。

X

有点好笑的是Joe居然信媒体而不信他们。在Chris的杂志拍摄前，他和他们俩在午餐时碰头，他不断责备Zach不给他内幕惊爆，又向Chris控诉自己有多伤心，居然要通过八卦小报才知道自己弟弟的最新爱情故事。Chris笑得天花乱坠，Zach则在Joe固执己见下试着辩解。

那之后，他们开始认真讨论拍摄问题。Chris讨厌被拍已经是人尽皆知了——职业病与否——如果摄影师不是他能自然相处的人的话情况更糟。Zach曾经尝试让Chris和Tyler合作过几次，后果是Chris威胁要剃了猫的毛。

他们午餐后径直开车去了工作室，到了那里Joe催促Chris赶紧去弄发型和服装，他则准备好装备，将灯光围成一圈。Chris走进拍摄现场的时候，Zach跟在他身后，捏着他的肩膀帮他放松。

事实上，不是说Joe宁愿相信媒体也不相信自己的弟弟。他只是相信自己亲眼所见的。他注意到当Zach低语几句鼓励的话语之后Chris微笑的方式，还有每次Chris用闪着星光一般的眼神看向Zach时，后者似乎整个人都亮了。有时候他们之间自然舒服的情谊真实到让Joe羡慕不已。就像现在，Zach试着让Chris再解开一颗上衣的扣子。

“走开啦，Quinto！”Chris大叫着。他转过身，对着Joe笑了笑，“当然啦，不是说你。是这个色鬼。”

“噢拜托！这么完美的腹肌不让全世界知道的话留着有什么用？”Zach反驳，一边试着强硬地让Chris解开扣子。

Joe举起相机，疯狂地按下快门。

那天工作完成后，Joe将照片分成两部分：一部分给杂志社，一部分给Zach和Chris，因为这些是他们俩在现场胡乱打闹的照片。

然而，他不小心将错误的那部分发给了杂志社，他立刻致电道歉。

编辑只是笑了笑，并询问Joe可否使用这些照片。

当杂志的三月刊出版时，Zach和Chris登上了封面，面带温柔的笑意半抱着对方。

X

有一天，在他们主演重聚会的一小时前，Anton兴冲冲地跑进来，大笑着将一本八卦杂志拍在Chris桌上。Chris用双手稳住拼字板，Zach拿起杂志看看到底是什么鬼东西。他看了看标题，扬起眉毛。“Pinto？”

“我懂，是吧？”Anton笑着，“Brad和Angelina是Brangelina，Pine和Qunito加一起就是Pinto。搞笑吧！”

“但我们没在一起。”Chris立刻回应道，在拼字板上加了‘antediluvian’。（远古的，指圣经中大洪水之前）

“好吧，但全世界的人都觉得你们在一起了。”Anton说道。

“嘿你瞧，Chris，那个你带去首映会的模特还对我们的关系作出了证实。”Zach喃喃道。

“Tina？”Chris茫然地问道。

“但这里写着是Nina。”Zach回答，瞥了一眼拼字板，看到了Chris新拼出的词。他看向拼字板另一边，微笑，“厉害啊。”

Chris对上Zach的视线，回以同样的微笑，“谢了。”

Anton看看他们俩，不以为然地笑了声，“我觉得他们写得很对。就算你们自己否认，但你们俩就是彻头彻尾地在热恋期。”

“为什么，Anton。”Zach开口。

“你觉得自己被冷落了？”Chris淡淡地接口。

Anton朝他们俩比了比中指，在Chris和Zach的大笑声中自己走了。较年轻的那位在瞄到Anton留下的八卦杂志后脸上的笑容收敛了一些。“你想澄清事实吗？”他问道，“如果他们都认为你和我在一起的话，你很难和男朋友交往下去吧。”

“没事。”Zach保证着，“反正Chris也不太看这些小报。”他拿起几个字母，在拼字板上拼出‘pinto’。

Chris笑着拼出另一个三倍分值的单词，锁定胜局。

X

这股Pinto风潮持续了几个月，直到Chris第一次见到了Matthew Bomer。

当时是晚上六点，Chris需要整理一下思绪，所以他拿上剧本冲到了Zach家里。他用备用钥匙自己开门进屋，在Noah扑住他的时候往边上挪了两步。他摸了摸狗狗，和Harold打了招呼，正要呼唤Zach的时候，一个半裸的男人走进了客厅，身上滴着水，只在胯部为了条浴巾。

Chris惊了。

男人注意到Chris的惊讶，毫不害羞地伸出手，“嗨，我叫Matt。”

“Chris Pine。”Chris尴尬地回复。

“别担心，我不是什么闯入民宅想洗个热水澡的流浪汉。”男人笑起来，Chris抓住这个契机盯着那人完美的骨架和漂亮的蓝眼睛。“我其实是Zach的朋友。我们一起念的卡内基梅隆。”

“喔，你是 _那个_ Matt。嗯，很高兴认识你。”

“我很抱歉你要看到这样的我，但我必须要问问Zach到底哪个洗发水是我能用。上一次我用了他那瓶几百块钱的水漾洗发水，他抓狂了。”

“我懂你的意思。他有次洗发水用完了，我借他我用的那种药妆店买的洗发水。他看我那眼神简直我就是他脚底的一只虫。”Chris大笑，“那你是做什么的？”

“拍戏的。我现在在拍NBC的一部剧。拍摄地在纽约。”

“赞！Zach之前也在那里拍戏。你们两个有在现场碰到过吗？”

“没有。拍摄安排有点——”

他们的谈话被突然出现的Zach打断，后者因为Chris和他半裸的朋友交谈的画面而尖叫。他生气地看向Matt，“你，进去！”

Matt反抗，“但我还想问——”

“绿色那瓶。现在就去！”

在回到浴室之前Matt转身向Chris抛出一个媚笑，Zach注意到后皱起眉头。“别理Matt，真的。”他说，“我承认他很有吸引力什么的，但这个家伙觉得全世界的人都拜倒在他脚下了。”

Chris确实有点，但他什么也没说。

他留在Zach家吃晚饭，因为Matt说自己烧得一手好菜，而Chris今晚想要放松一下。晚餐时的玩笑很轻松，看着Matt和Zach斗嘴也很有趣。事实上，Chris发现Matt和Zach很相像。他们语速都很快，又有种沉默的张力，这非常迷人。

奇怪的是，Matt晚餐全程都朝他露出高深莫测的表情。但每当Chris问他有什么不对时，对方都会挥手说没什么。

那晚临走的时候，Matt和他道了晚安然后回到客房，Zach把他送到门口。在他离开之前，Zach一只手搭上他的肩膀，微笑着说，“别以为我不知道你为什么会过来即兴出现这场晚餐聚会。你一来我就看见你手里的剧本了。”

Chris防备地看向别处，把提到的那本剧本往身后藏。

“Chris，你已经和我对了一星期的台词了！你明天试镜绝对没问题的。”

Chris叹气，不安地笑了笑。“总有一天，我会因为你总是看穿我而打你。”

Zach挑起眉毛，就好像在说，‘ _你？打我？拜托。_ ’Zach拥抱住他，然后送他离开。Chris第二天一早参加了试镜，兴奋紧张而跃跃欲试。他没能得到那个角色，但等到他知道结果的时候，他已经在担心另一事情了。

X

没过多久狗仔就发现Matt这次短暂停留洛杉矶期间是住在Zach家，然后他们更快地得出了一个错误结论。周一早上，美国名人消息网就爆出了Zach和Matt的劈腿事件。

同一个周一的下午，Chris从关心他的朋友和家人那里接到了无数电话，他差点想假装心碎不已拒接电话。

Joe（“发生什么事了，伙计？”），他姐姐（”我很抱歉，Chris。但有些别的事情。你听说Billy的事情了吗？”），Karl（“Zach只是一时失足，朋友，别担心。”），Zoe（“你想让我揍他吗？”），JJ（“我们拍摄开始后不会存在什么尴尬吧？”），Anton（“我知道你们俩说过你们没在一起，但是，你还好吧？”），John（“想过来喝一杯吗？”），还有一些他的大学朋友，他们表达了自己的同情，然后立刻转话题到下一周的烧烤。

Chris对于他们都相信Pinto的宣传而感到吃惊，因为那些大部分都是八卦杂志的报导，所以他不厌其烦地试图说明真相。但在第五次“噢甜心，这不是正确的放手方式。”之后，Chris放弃了，然后再打给他姐姐。“他患了癌症。”

Billy Ryer。傻傻的Billy Ryer，那个隔壁隔壁家和他一起长大的，上初中、高中时一直向他求助数学题的，总是爱护动物并且希望长大后能带着他的兽医执照和Van Halen碟片收藏一起移到南美的，那个说服他如果想找到工作的话就一定要剃了那傻蛋一样的胡子的Billy。

“他还有多久？”Chris静静地问道。

“我不知道，医生说六个月到一年。”

Chris挂了电话，接受了John喝一杯的邀请。

他正就着他的第四瓶啤酒看生活大爆炸马拉松时，Zach打来了电话。显然他这一天也被电话狂轰滥炸了。但是他接到的不是‘你还好吗？’，而是如山般的‘你在想什么？’

Chris真心为Zach感到难过，更甚的是对Matt，因为所有人都把他当做这起事件中的坏人。“好吧，看样子Pinto不能天长地久了。”Chris试着调笑，“你们两位可以是Matthary或是Quniter，或是别的什么。”

Zach笑了。“我更喜欢Pinto。”

“ _的确_ 是有点魔力，是吧？”

X

流言继续，事态愈发难以收拾，Matt连门也出不了了。在一次公共厕所的伏击意外之后，Matt决定还是呆在家里为上上策。而后，Chris Pine的敲门声打破了他的计划。

Matt后退一步欣赏眼前的景致。Pine是位英俊的男人，并且不是因为自恋或者什么的，但Matt就是对拥有浅色瞳色的男人有着致命的弱点。真可惜Pine只对Zach有兴趣。Matt喜欢他们两个，但是如果还要再和他们同桌吃饭，看着两位像害相思病般地眉来眼去，他就要吐在自己的千层面上了。

“当作是把你扯进这件破事里的道歉。”Pine说道，“反正Zach也要和Kristen出去。”

犹如召唤般，Zach从卧室里跑了出来，从咖啡桌上拿起他的钥匙。他瞧了一眼Pine。“别在我背后说坏话。”他警告着。

“我对你只有满满的爱意。”Pine调戏地反驳道。Zach笑了笑，和他们挥手告别。

当Zach驾车离开时，Matt看到Pine脸上挂着无比思念的狗狗眼，他差点笑喷了。Matt依旧疑惑于为何这两人还没在一起。Chris很明显爱着对方，而Zach掩藏自己对于另一人爱意的技术也是极差。不管Matt在私底下怎么问Zach，对方总是大笑着说他有妄想症，要不就是说他‘想太多’。

Matt起身离开门框，往屋里走去，Pine飞快地用手圈住Matt的胳膊，将他往外拉。“别啊，你别进去。你已经三天没出门了。你现在就跟我一起出去。”

“狗仔-”

“今天会很乖的。”Chris说道，“我和Zach已经下了禁止令，所以我确定他们今天一定会安分守己的。走吧，我带你去个很棒的咖啡店。”

“如果你是在说LAMILL的话，Zach已经带我去过了。老实说，我还是觉得星巴克的咖啡更好。”

“我对你的尊敬在此刻少了这么一点，Bomer。快，我可不接受拒绝的回答。”

Matt都来不及拿上他的钱包已经被Pine拉出了门。露宿在对面树丛中的狗仔立刻冒出来，开始啪啪啪地拍照。“你说他们今天会乖乖的！”Matt抗议。

“他们是啊！你没看见他们要靠近，对吧？”

狗仔跟到他们半路，一边拍照一边在后面喊着问题。但在他们两个都没回应后，狗仔失去兴致渐渐离开。接着，Pine故意伸手去勾Matt的手，惹得那些已经开始离开的狗仔又燃起生机。

“你在玩什么呢？”Matt不悦地低声说道。

“狗仔离不开我们，我们也离不开狗仔。这是一种共栖关系，Bomer。关键是要用得其所。”

“出现在八卦头条可不是我概念里的用得其所。”

“我们到了。”

他们踏进咖啡店，将拍照的跟踪者们挡在门外。Pine走向柜台点饮料，Matt在看到狗仔顽固地试图找个蹲点来好好拍照的时候决定挑个离窗边最远的位置。Matt和另一位演员一样喜欢曝光，但这也太荒诞了。

Pine端着两个大杯回来。“嘿，我不知道你爱喝什么，所以给你点了Zach最常点的。”当Matt一脸苦相的摇头时他大笑起来，“抱歉，开玩笑的。我猜你也不太喜欢豆奶咖啡吧。拿铁可以吗？”

当Matt看到Pine脸上恶作剧一样的笑容时，他怀疑地挑了挑眉。他拿近那杯咖啡，吸了一口。Matt第一次在这里喝咖啡的时候，Zach给他的咖啡里加满了肉豆蔻，明知道他有多讨厌。如果Zach和Chris拥有一样的恶作剧心理也是不足为奇。确定自己的咖啡没有丁点肉豆蔻后，他拿起来喝了口。

“不错吧？”Pine问道。

Matt咽下咖啡，承认道，“还行。”

“瞧见没？我打赌Zach上次带你来的时候一定是强迫你喝那些豆奶的玩意。所以，我听说你周二要回纽约了？”

“是啊。我想我暂时在洛杉矶呆够了。”

Pine笑了。“你不是厌了洛杉矶，是对我们厌了。”

Matt翘起嘴角。“哇哦，我没想让你发现的，派大情圣。”

“我真的不怪你。我意思是，你多半是来度个假的，我们把这些八卦破事推到了你身上。我真的很抱歉。”该死的，他看上去很真诚。

“我对这些流言还好。也不是之前没有狗仔乱写过我。”Matt说着，“我更气你和Zach两个之间互相兜兜转。”

Pine惊讶地眨眨眼，挠了挠后颈。“喔，我不是……我以为你对这些没意见的，但如果你对我和Zach之间的调情不自在的话那么……”

“不，我是说我希望你们两个可以赶快在一起。”

Pine的眼睛瞪得更大了，如果有可能的话。“什么？我们为什么要在一起呀？”

“因为这只是时间问题？再说你们俩在等什么呢？全世界都以为你们已经在一起了，没有谁会阻止你们啊。”

令他挫败的是Pine开始大笑。“噢，Matt，不是的，你没明白。”

“不，我不认为我是那个——”

“Zach在追别人。”

Matt的声音因为惊讶而戛然而止。他困惑地皱起眉头，难以置信地说不出一个词，然后他弱弱地说了句，“啊？”

“是啊。”Chris肯定道，“是一个他在沃卓斯基兄弟新片现场碰到的人。叫Chris什么的。”

Matt的眉毛已经挑高到了发际线。“还有个叫Chris的家伙？”

“是啊。”

“你不觉得怪怪的吗？”

“吓了我一跳呢，但大部分是他跟我碎碎念的时候比较怪。会有超多‘你知道今天Chris和我说了什么吗，Chris？’。这也是他今天去见K-Bell（Kristen）的原因。”

Matt跌靠在椅背上。这和他预期的完全不一样。他以为自己全看透了，就凭Pine一直看着Zach的眼神还有Zach每次提到Chris时的笑容。“那为什么不出来说清楚呢？当全世界都以为你们俩在交往时，Zach要追另一位不是很困难吗？”

“理论上来说，现在每个人都以为Zach甩了我， _你们_ 俩在一起了。”

“是啊，因为这种情况要好多了。”Matt一边挑眉一边拖着语调说道。

Chris开心地笑着，“你知道我最喜欢你的一点就是——我是说，除了你完美的头发和骨架之外——我喜欢你Zach式的讽刺。”

Matt挑起另一边的眉毛。“Zach式？真的，难怪人人都觉得你们俩在一起了。即使对方不在，你们也像是连体婴儿一样。”

“我们的友情属于我们自己。”Chris笑着说，“我们不管别人是怎么想的，只要我们自己明白其中的意义。”

Matt苦笑。“我猜我该放弃了，派大情圣。”也许Zach是对的。也许他 _真的_ 想太多了。但所有的猜测被全盘否定让他对这件事情更加恼火，冒出一些报复性心理。他笑了笑，“你喜欢玩弄狗仔，是吧，派大情圣？请允许我也来加点料。”

他的手划过小小的咖啡桌面，覆在Chris的手上，然后倾身。

Chris的双眸亮起调皮的光芒。“Zach一定会气爆了。”

“我完全看不出他有什么生气的理由。”

“你就不会，是吧？”

Matt笑了，吻住他的双唇。

X

他们在五月开始新一部星际迷航的拍摄，几乎同一时间，随着Matt离开的消息席卷所有报摊流言也消失殆尽。星际迷航的主演们把买八卦小报并且在午休时阅读那些可笑文章作为一场游戏。

“这篇太无聊了。”Chris说，“很显然，我拒绝和Zach同场出现，因为我还在为被劈腿而生气。”

“这里还有一篇写你因为妒忌而和Karl开始了一段热恋。”Zoe补充道，引来全桌人的爆笑。

“给我看！”Chris抢过Zoe手里的小报，捧腹大笑起来。他移到Karl身边，一只胳膊圈住那位新西兰人宽阔的肩膀。“我就知道我们有点什么，Karl！”

Karl翻了个白眼，甩开他的胳膊。“已婚人士，记得不？”

“但小报上还是觉得你是可以追的。”Chris回答，眨眨他的长睫毛。

“停，停，听我这个！”Anton蹦出来，“这里说你和Zach旧情重燃，Zach答应为了你离开Bomer。”

“而这篇坚持你和Matt才是谈恋爱的一对。看呢，还有照片！”John说道，把报纸翻过来给大家看。

Chris认出那张照片是那次他带Matt去LAMILL时拍的。Matt恶作剧般地吻了他，然后他们又一起离开。不幸的是没有一个狗仔找到个绝佳角度拍出清晰的照片。但是路人和LAMILL的其他顾客绝对是将其视为己任，志在告诉全世界的人Matthew Bomer吻在了Chris Pine的嘴、唇、上。

“啊，Matthew Bomer。”Chris叹息，“这才是击中我心的男人。”

“那我算什么？无名小卒？”Zach面无表情地说，自他们的‘八卦讨论会’开始以来第一次从他的剧本里抬起头。看到Zach认真研读剧本不是什么稀奇的事了。每个人都知道Zach对待工作的认真劲，但他最近有点寡言少语，即使是以他的标准来看。

Chris走到他身后，双手安抚地放在他的肩上。“啊，别这样嘛。你知道我和Matt之间真的没什么的。”

“当然啦，什么也没有。这就是你们俩在LAMILL亲热的原因。你怎么能这样，Chris。那可是 _我们的_ 秘密基地。”

Chris大笑。“一个吻可算不上亲热。快告诉我到底怎么了，还是你要继续这样怪怪的？”他皱着眉，感觉到Zach在他的触摸下放松下来。“是因为Chris吗？”他关心地问道。

Zoe哼了声。“你当真要使用第三人称叫自己吗？”

“不是，我们在说的不是我这个Chris。我们在说Zach的新男朋友Chris。”Chris回答。

其余的主演面面相觑。终于，Simon发问了，“这是个笑话吗？”

“什么？不是！你们为什么会以为我在开你们玩笑啊？”

“你这个Chris和Zach的男朋友Chris难道不是同一个人吗？”

Chris低头和Zach交换一个被逗乐的表情。“我不知道要怎么跟你们说，但是这个Chris——这边的Pine先生——和我不是一对。只是很凑巧的我男朋友也叫Chris罢了。”

John吃惊地张大嘴。“你说真的？每次你提到你男朋友Chris的时候，我一直以为你在说我们的派派呢。”

“John，我是在抱怨我男朋友。是真的那种抱怨。我不会这么对Chris的。我是指我的Chris。我们的Chris。”Zach快速地更正。

Chris观察桌边众人，注意到所有人表现出的迷惑不解，咯咯笑起来，“你们 _都_ 觉得我和Zach是情侣？”

“觉得你们在一起是很自然不过的事。”Karl辩驳道。

“实际上，你们不在一起才怪呢。”Anton附和。

“啊，伙计们，我真的很感动。”Chris假笑两声。他低头躲过朝他飞来的面包圈，然后重新回到Zach身后的位置。“所以Little Chris到底怎么了？”

“Little Chris？”Simon窃笑。

“别这么叫他。”Zach阴着脸。

“干嘛不要？他是比较小啊！”Chris反击。

“这让我听上去像个恋童癖！”

“好吧，那你有什么提议，我们要叫他什么才不会再把他和我们的朋友搞混？”

“……Chris Junior。”

“这哪有比较好！？”Chris大笑着质问，当接收到Zach的瞪视后才收敛一些。“好吧，好吧。那Chris Junior怎么了？”

Zach不耐地耸耸肩。“他不喜欢我……和你太亲近。”

“你有没有跟他解释我是你灵魂的一部分，永远离不开，要不然你就没法活？”

“说了，他不信。”

“现在的年轻人啊，就是不愿去相信。”Chris嘲弄地哼着说。然后他收起表情，用一种逼迫Zach正视自己的眼神看着他。“你想不想我去？我不介意的，你知道，如果这能让你们俩之间有点进展的话。”

“我不知道啊。我挺喜欢他，但是我觉得他最近对我们之间友情的埋怨有点过了。有点火大。”

“嘿，小小的恼怒永远都是好东西。可以有很赞的补偿性爱。”

“你真的想聊聊这个？”Zach玩味地扬起嘴角。

Chris抖了抖。“不用了。”

桌子的另一边，Zoe拉过Karl的手肘。“你确定他们不是在耍我们吗？”

X

当Zach在Chris Junior——更常称为Chris Meyer——来探班时把活生生的真人介绍给他们的时候，他们才终于相信了，根据Simon那张大嘴巴所说，其实是来确认自己领地的，如果他投向他们常驻的小舰长的眼神是某种佐证的话。

尽管自己并不在乎，Karl还是谷歌搜索了这个Meyer，仅为确保Zach跟他在一起的人身安全。结果原来Meyer也是一名演员。他参演了几部电影，都不是什么主要角色，没能让他走到聚光灯下，但显然和Zach的恋爱能让他成为焦点。

Zach是个不错的朋友，Karl最不想看到的就是他受到伤害。但是当Zach开始暗示他想和Meyer保持长久关系的时候，Karl没能忍心提出自己的质疑。

谢天谢地，Meyer似乎并不是前面说的那种坏人。当然，他那种自我感觉良好的优越感既迷人又让人受不了，但是大约百分之七十的在好莱坞争得头破血流并博得一席之地的演员都是这样，不是吗？Karl欣慰地发现他和Meyer还有至少一个共同爱好，那就是攀岩。所以每当气氛变得尴尬的时候，他们就默认地开始讨论起洛杉矶可以玩攀岩的健身房，又或者是在如果Meyer想从他这里套一些Chris（Pine）情况的时候。

说到另一个Chris——讲起来有点搞笑因为他原来是唯一的Chris——自从Meyer决定在拍摄结束之前每天都来探班Zach后Chris开始极大的压抑自己。Meyer已经签署了工作室递到他面前的保密协议，所以那方面是没什么问题。但是Meyer的持续在场意味着Chris必须尊重那一位作为Zach男朋友的地位，保持距离。

Zach身边总是保留给他的那个座位现在被Meyer占据了，而Chris溜到了桌子对面Karl和Simon中间的位子。这几乎是起到了反效果，因为每次说了什么笑话或者发表了什么意见时，Chris都要往前凑到Zach面前，就好像要近距离才能和他的挚友分享他的热情和乐闻。每次Karl看到Chris想要亲密地触碰Zach的后背或拍拍他肩膀的时候双手在他旁边颤抖就同情地皱眉。看到他竭力忍住靠近Zach的冲动的样子几乎让人心痛。

相反地，Zach似乎很满意大家接受Meyer加入他们的小圈子。他们大笑、戏谑、令人作呕地眉来眼去，最终Chris在他的新座位上坐下，安静而无奈地看着另一边的欢乐。有时候，Karl在想Zach有没有意识到现在的状况对于Chris有多难，又如果他们的Chris因为日益缺少他们曾有的亲密无间而变得越来越忧伤，Zach是否会考虑和另一个Chris分手。

但再一次的，他什么也没说。

与此同时，Zoe到处询问每个人是不是想在拍摄结束后去某个海滩度个小假。“等我们回到自己的生活之后就没有太多见面的机会了，所以不妨现在多聚聚？”她最终选定了佛罗里达，事先预定了酒店房间，同时征求每个人的意见。

之后，拍摄结束前的倒数第二天，Chris退出了。当Chris在拍摄期间告诉Zoe这件事的时候，Karl可以看见她脸上一场有些好笑的暴风雨正在酝酿，但当她注意到对方低垂的眼神和平静的声音时怒火瞬间平息。她自然而然地问了他原因。他的下一份工作已经排上日程了——CBS电视剧的一次客串——但其实他要过好几周才需要去报到。

“我要去别的地方。”Chris闪烁其词，在JJ说要开拍的时候设法躲掉了更多的问题。

那一天接下来的时间里Chris都躲着大家。Karl注意到Zoe和那些会去度假的人说Chris不和他们一起去佛罗里达了，也看见Zach疑惑而关切的皱眉，但当JJ宣布当天拍摄任务结束时，Meyer走过来霸占了Zach的注意力。

第二天，Chris同样的沉默寡言，有甚之无不及。这是他拍摄的最后一天，所以Karl本来期待他至少对完成拍摄感到开心一点，但在JJ拍着他的背并宣布，“大家，Chris Pine的最后一个镜头，让我们鼓鼓掌。”的时候，他都没有挤出一个笑容。

John圈住他的肩膀，试图哄骗他晚上一起去镇上玩玩，虽然事实上Sulu明天还有一场戏份。Chris抱了抱他，惹得Cho瞪大眼睛，然后婉言拒绝。当John和Karl说起自己的关心时，他们两个只当是他太累了。Chris对于这部电影很重视。他应该好好休息下。

接下来的一天是拍摄的最后一天。他们习惯性地在拍摄最后一个镜头时聚集到一起，这样他们就能分享一起完成拍摄的喜悦之情，但怎么也找不到Chris。Karl留心查看了Chris没有戏份时会呆的拖车，但Chris也不在那里，他的床似乎昨晚也没有睡过。Anton对Chris的冷淡感到有些生气，他告诉Karl不要再找了，只管享受今天现场热烈的氛围。

Karl认命地叹气，同意稍后再去担心Chris的事情，这时候他的手机在口袋里震动了。他向正在完成最后一组镜头的Zach和Zoe致以抱歉的微笑，溜出片场去接电话。当Karl看见来电人是Chris的时候，他既生气又如释重负，他准备要好好讽刺一番，但在他终于接起电话的时候他的话卡在了喉咙。

“Karl？”

Chris的声音轻柔而沙哑，就仿佛他虚弱得无法再提升一格音量，似乎他的喉咙被搅得面目全非。Karl的心痛苦地揪起。Chris到底在哪里？他到底怎么了？

“医院。啊——那个我不够钱叫出租车。能来接我吗？”

Karl的胃因为第一个词而一沉，但尽量不要让自己想到最坏的情况，同时冲到自己的拖车拿起钱包，然后拦下他看到的第一辆出租车。Simon发简讯问他要去哪里，他回复了西奈医院后关闭了自己的手机。

Chris在接待室，毫无生气的脸上挂着红红的眼睛，看起来像哭了整晚一样。Karl此前从来没有看到Chris这么脆弱。他冲向对方，抓住他胳膊的力道有点大。“怎么了？”他轻声问道。

“我好累。”Chris说，眼睛半闭，“我喝了整晚。不停地喝、不停地喝，直到我昏过去了。他们不得不用担架抬我进来。他们给我洗胃，然后让我在这里呆一晚。”

Karl的喉咙因为Chris语调的淡漠而哽住，就好像他一点也不在乎差点把自己喝成酒精中毒而死。Karl上下揉着Chris的胳膊。那孩子身上的冰冷他一点也不喜欢。“Chris，是不是因为Zach？”他小心翼翼地发问，“自从Meyer跑来探班之后你就不怎么笑了——”

“什么？不是的。”虽然Chris听上去很虚弱，但语调里的难以置信倒是真的。“没，不是因为他。我承认没有太多的时间和Zach在一起是有点不高兴，但是这次——这次不是因为这个。”

“那你准备告诉我到底是什么吗，小子？”

Chris艰难地咽了咽喉咙，双手有些颤抖。“我一个朋友——从小到大的朋友——两天前死了。”

那正是Chris告知Zoe他不能去佛罗里达的那天。“噢，Chris。”Karl同情地说道，手指紧紧地掐进Chris的手臂。

“是啊。”他的声音带着哭腔，虽然他已经疲惫到没有力气哭泣了。“我们从小一起长大。上同一所高中，我在伯克利那几年也一直保持联系。不是说我没有预料到这一切。他过去几个月都在和癌症都斗争。我只是——我以为——”他颤抖地深吸一口气，“我准备回家参加他的葬礼。”

“你应该告诉我们的，小子。”Karl的口音带着浓重的感情，“你不能闷在心里不讲，会伤到你自己的。朋友是拿来干嘛的。”

“我不想毁了这好氛围。”Chris阴郁地说道，“我意思是，每个人都对拍摄完成还有佛罗里达的小假期很激动，Zach和Chris在一起更是幸福到不行，然后——”Chris还想说什么但没有继续。他悲伤地低下头。“我不蠢。我一般不会喝这么多的。我只是想要好好痛哭一晚。”

“你一个人回去参加葬礼能行吗？”Karl问道。

“我行的，我家人也会去，我们都认识Billy。”

“我很遗憾，Chris。”Karl抬起胳膊抱住Chris，后者疲倦地陷入他的怀抱。

“我没事。”Chris喃喃说着，“顺便谢谢你这么快赶来。我不应该这么快出院的，所以那个护士一直在朝我射眼刀。”

“Chris！”Karl埋怨道。

“我不要留在这里。”Chris坚决地说道。他站起来走向出口。“你有跟别人说这件事吗？”

“我跟Simon说我来医院了，但没说原因。”

“你不介意别说出去吧？我不想让大家在度假的时候还为我难过。”

“Chris。”Karl反对着。

“我自己能处理。但谢谢关心，哥们。这对我而言很重要。”

Karl放弃般的叹气，跟着Chris走出医院，外面一辆出租车等着。有时候，作为Chris Pine的朋友真讨厌。

X

Zach以最坏的方式发现了：意外。他本来想继续他们那可笑的收集疯狂八卦小报的游戏，正巧看到一本期刊上报导了Chris的死讯。他在柜台上扔下杂志的费用，一阵风地冲出机场书店，拇指用力敲击他的手机。

当他打给Chris的电话被直接转到语音信箱时，Zach的心沉到了胃里。他又试了三次，然后打电话给他的姐姐，但Katherine Pine也没有接电话。

他试图回想上一次他见到Chris的时间，差点气愤地砸掉自己的手机，因为他意识到自己最后关于Chris的美好回忆几乎是一星期前了。他记得三天前见过Chris，看上去消沉而安静，但John告诉他Chris只是太累了而已，而Zach理所当然地认为也许John和自己一样了解Chris。

Zach快速扫过小报上的文章，找寻合理的线索。报道称Chris死于未知的疾病，这意味着他们也没有具体的信息，可能是恶作剧罢了，但如果Zach没有看到那些照片的话，他会很开心地把这篇文章归为假新闻。

这是一张Chris被紧急担架抬进西奈医院的照片，这张照片可能也是假的，可能那不是Chris，但这没能阻止Zach内心突如其来的恐惧，因为下一张照片是一场葬礼，有棺材、牧师，还有Katherine Pine和她母亲。如果这不是Chris的葬礼那么他的家人为什么会出现？

但他现在过早下结论了。如果Chris真出事的话，他们会联系Zach的。他们知道Chris对于Zach的意义，他们是多么亲近的朋友。 _最近可不是了，_ 一个邪恶的声音在他脑中响起。 _你现在有另一个Chris了，不是吗？_

这一回，Zach真的砸了他的手机，偏巧就被Anton目击了。“Zach！怎么了？”Zoe一定是派Anton来找他，因为他们的航班一小时内就要起飞了。但他们这趟去佛罗里达的小旅行现在已经被Zach抛之脑后。

他抓起杂志塞到Anton的面前。“告诉我这不是真的！告诉我Chris昨天走的时候跟你说过什么！”

“什么？”Anton抓过小报读起来，眼睛在字里行间中慢慢睁大。“Zach，拜托，我们昨天才见过他——”他停住了。他昨天离开片场作室的时候也没有见过Chris。他的脸色因为这个暗示而发白，冲回到大部队那里。“Karl！”他大叫，吸引了更多注意力。伴着刺耳的声音他在高个的新西兰人面前刹住。“Karl，你是Chris走之前最后一个见到他的人，是不是？”

“出什么事了？”John问道，抓住Anton的肩膀让他镇定下来。他从Anton手里拿过小报，倒抽一口气，“搞什么鬼？Anton，你不会真信吧。小报一直爆出这种狗屁东西。”

“但我们没见到他！”Anton的声音惊慌失措，“我们好几天没见到他了！”

“Karl有啊！”John说道。

“你见过他？”Simon看过那篇让他的朋友们都失去理智的文章后发问，“什么时候？是不是你去医院那会？”

“你去了医院？”Zoe尖声问道，“去干嘛？”

“是不是因为Chris？”Zach质问，抓起Karl的衬衫前襟，用力到指节发白。“Chris是不是在医院！？”他现在几乎是在咆哮。每个人都停下脚步看着他们。一些人认出了他们，纷纷开始拿出手机拍照。

Meyer抓住Zach的肩膀，试着让他放开Karl，恳求道，“Zach，冷静点！我相信这件事会有个合理解释的！”

“我几天都没见过我最好的朋友了！” Zach发怒道，“我看到他那个样子甚至没有去问问他，我知道我不应该相信小报上的狗屁东西，但是他们拍了照，Chris也不接电话，他家里人也不接——”

“ZACH！”Karl大声喊道，大手抓住他的肩膀用力摇了摇。“控制点你自己！你吓到每个人了！”

Zach气喘吁吁地看向旁边。Karl是对的。每个人都用毫不掩饰的担忧盯着他。他现在一定看上去像个疯子。甚至是他的男朋友都后退了。但他必须知道。Chris——不是他旁边那位，是他最好的朋友Chris——最重要。Chris是他那么迟才找到的最好的朋友，唯一一位同时欣赏他的愤世嫉俗和冷笑话，不会在他处事大惊小怪的时候嫌弃他的人。这是那个睡不着的时候来找他玩拼字游戏、吃他通心粉的Chris，那个坚持他一定会赢得金球奖的Chris，即使连Zach自己都以为赢的会是Joseph Gordon-Levitt。Zach悲伤地抬头看向Karl。如果Chris没事，Zach会因为Karl的隐瞒而揍他。但如果那是真的，那Zach希望Karl永远不要向他证实。紧紧抓住衣料的手稍稍松开。

Karl冷冷地看着他，下巴收紧。“他没事。那张他被抬进去的照片多半是他儿时挚友过世之后他想把自己喝死的那个周五晚上。所以Chris才没和我们一起去佛罗里达——他要参加葬礼，狗仔估计也是在那里拍的照片。”

Zach松开Karl已被他抓得皱巴巴的衬衫，跌倒在较高个的男人身上。“我很抱歉。”Karl低声说道，“Chris叫我别像出大事一样告诉所有人。”

“是啊，所以Chris是个白痴。”Zach说道，用尽全身的力气阻止自己释然的泪水流下脸庞。在他自己搞出这场闹剧之后，他最不需要的就是网上疯传他的哭照。他退开Karl的身子，收回自己的拳头。“下一次，你胆敢向我隐瞒这种事情试试。”他拂袖而去。

X

他们在机场当众恐慌发作的照片在媒体上引起哗然。Zach分别收到了他公关和工作室的电话，狠批他不能在公共场合好好控制自己，但是Zach一点也不为自己的反常行为感到抱歉。要说起来的话，他觉得这是情理之中。不是每天都会有人在你最好朋友的死讯上欺骗你。

最后，他们都没去佛罗里达。Zach立刻奔去Chris那里，并且不让自己的男友一起跟来。他知道Chris在他男朋友出现时有多尴尬，而现在可不是让Chris感到不适的最佳时机，即使Zach自己一心要对他狠揍一顿，为了害他那么担心。

在Chris的死讯传播到不止一份小报之后，Chris在他的官方网站上发了帖： _嗨，各位。是我，Chris，我死而复生了。顺带一提，天堂很不错。_

所以没过多久关于他逝世的谣言就不攻自破了。

Chris花了一星期的时间回到他原本的、不自怨自艾的状态，然后立马把Zach推回他半是担心半是不满的男友的怀抱。“这是你这几年来第一次认真的关系。别因为我而搞砸了，Zach。”

不幸的是，来自的Chris的鼓励并没能解救这段不再稳定的关系。特别是在Meyer见到Zach没有了Chris时的破碎之后——不是他这个Chris，是他最好的朋友Chris。

X

杂志上对Zach和Meyer的分手事件进行了数周的揣测和报道，之后一切成真。Zach没有给他公关任何可以透露给媒体的消息，因为他要怎么解释自己在这个年纪——提醒你，他不是在承认自己年纪大了！——开始向往一生一世以及在慵懒的早晨把脚搁在咖啡桌上享受着令人舒适的寂静，而Meyer并不是这样的？所幸在Zach需要在最新一部星际迷航的发布记者会上面对媒体的时候，他和Meyer的恋情已经成为过去，不再是媒体们津津乐道的话题了。要说的话，星际迷航的记者会让媒体有机会跳回到Pinto热潮中。

他们重归于偷拍他和Chris闲逛在洛杉矶街头的照片，两个人并没有特别的安排，只是享受彼此的陪伴还有时不时的咖啡时光。当狗仔的埋伏太过热情以至于如果他们现在想要一涌而起的话某人可能会疯了的时候，他们两个人敲开了Joe工作室公寓的门，惹得后者笑个不停。

“也许如果你们给他们点确凿的东西来消停他们的猜测，他们就会安定点了。”他建议。

“不太可能。你没看到我们在网上造成的疯狂？我们目前可是前无古人后无来者的罗曼史。”Zach哼了声，在沙发上一点点朝Chris挪近，直到两个人膝盖相碰，Chris的手指能在Zach的大腿上敲击。

Joe挑挑眉毛，语气干巴巴地说，“是啊，我真想象不到是为什么。”

他们两位答应在疯狂的宣传期开始之前再和Joe吃一顿午餐，之后他们换了一身衣服离开他暂避的住所好甩掉那些狗仔。

除开疯狂的媒体，新一部星际迷航的首映会是他们两人共盼已久的事情。在拍摄结束到现在的几个月之间，他们都没有见过共演的伙伴们，俨然等不及要在成百上千的脱口秀和采访中间和每个人叙叙旧。

当Zach听到铃声响起的时候他回过头瞧了眼，但决定随它转到答录机上，因为他可不能让他的通心粉烧焦了。咔哒一声之后，Zach听见这年早些时候他和Chris录下的那段爆笑的语音留言，然后笑崩了。他在想到底有多少人听过这则录音，而这是不是助长了那些Pinto风潮。录音结束后Zoe的声音在电话那端响起。

Zach将通心粉盛到两个碗里，把它们端到客厅的咖啡桌上，此时Chris正好按下门铃。Zach走过去开门，朝他得意地笑着，“睡不着了吧？”

Chris可怜兮兮地倒在Zach身上，脸颊枕着后者的胸膛，闷闷地说，“我下次应该直接放弃，乖乖听你的话。”

“我没有任何反对意见。”Zach被逗乐了。“进来。你的通心粉我帮你放桌上了。”

“我爱你。和我结婚吧。”

在Zach回厨房拿勺子的时候，Chris放好了拼字板。他的手臂在Zach回来时伸展开，在感觉到较年长的那个男人贴着他坐下时放松下来。玩拼字游戏最棒的一点就是你们必须坐在同一边。Chris玩着他的拼字都不用手去触碰字母贴，一个手圈着Zach的肩膀，一只手舀着通心粉往嘴里塞。他让Zach帮他在板上拼字，两人都不再费心去计分，因为时间已晚输赢已不再重要。

“Zo刚打来电话。”Zach告诉他，从袋子里拿出更多的字母贴。“赶在记者会开始前我们和大家一起吃个早饭。”

Chris迷糊糊地答应着，Zach毫无意外地发现几分钟后Chris在他身上睡着了。

第二天早上，他们是第二晚到餐厅的人，跟着的还有剪了Chris有史以来在他身上见过最呆发型的Anton。他们忍不住要盯着看。Anton黑着一张脸往头上扣了一顶软呢帽。“是电影需要！”他辩解地叫道，软呢帽帽檐下冒出的莫霍克眼神绝对看上去更不高兴了。

“我觉得挺可爱。”Zach说道，试图给那孩子一个台阶。

“是啊。”John乐呵呵地附和，但只是为了转移Anton的注意力，而Chris已经悄悄溜到后者的背后。“当然超可爱的。”他又在Chris扯下帽子拔腿就跑的时候大喊一声。Anton追着Chris跑，Chris把帽子扔给Karl，后者在Anton过来抢的时候把帽子递给了Simon。他们继续玩着抢帽子的游戏，直到Zoe姗姗来迟的出现。她像女王一样瞪着他们，直到他们乖乖像个成年人一样坐好并为他们刚才幼稚的举动露出歉意的表情。然后，她终于笑了，变回那个他们不再害怕的、可爱的Zoe。

“老实交代。”她在Simon和Karl中间坐下并开口，“到底是谁早上走大运了？”她身旁的男人们愣了愣，朝对方露出困惑的表情。“快点，别想骗过我。这张桌上散发着性爱的味道。某人肯定在早餐之前先饱餐一顿了。”

“是啊，我也注意到了。”John补充道，“但是Anton、Chris和Zach来之前好像没有这味道。”

他们齐刷刷地看向Anton，后者向后背靠着椅子接受沉默的指控，手摸上他的帽子以防有人又想寻他开心。“什么？不是我，我发誓！”

他们于是转头看向Chris，后者正开心地吃着他的一堆煎饼，无视自己嘴角边无意蹭到的蜂蜜。Zach发出点小声音，用他的大拇指擦掉了对方的蜂蜜。“别吃得到处都是，Christopher。”他温柔地责备道，Chris低低嘟囔了两声视为同意，于是前者舔过自己拇指上的甜蜜，回身去吃自己的一盘子水果。

没有异常。其他所有人又看向Anton。

“我说真的，不是我啊！”

当天晚些时候，当Zach和Chris在准备他们和娱乐之夜的第一个采访时，他们的公关都警告他们当心记者问到Pinto的流言，显然流言从他们的分手宣言到电影上映后宣布婚期应有尽有。脱口秀的主持人保证不会过分的，但仍然什么事情都有可能发生。“小心点。”

Zach和Chris朝对方扬了扬嘴角，让自己被引导到现场的座位上。在他们的右边，他们看到Simon和John朝他们竖起拇指，然后被带到另一个房间接受采访。接下来的一个月他们都将这么度过。

“你准备好了吗？”Zach笑着问道。

Chris以相似的表情回应。“当然。为什么不呢？”

X

他们正在纽约，当天排了大约五个采访，其中的三个脱口秀中有一个是Ellen的。Zach记得他上一次上节目的样子，猜想Ellen会不会提起上次Zach造成的小小误会。然而，Chris在担心的是另一件事。“我不明白为什么我们不能跳过 _一个_ 采访呢，我们接受太多采访了，它们都快在我记忆里重叠了，又不是说他们他们提出的问题或是我们给出的回答会跟别的采访有什么不同。”

“Chris，我们之前一天内接受过更多的采访？到底怎么了？”Zach问道。

“我答应Matt等我们来纽约的时候我要去看他的。”Chris解释道，“但是行程排得这么满根本不可能了。”

Zach张开嘴但什么也没说。不是说他讨厌Matt什么的——他们做朋友好多年了！——但他不喜欢Matt有时候看向Chris的眼神，就好像他要一口吃了Chris。更让他不开心的是，Chris还经常比较他们俩。“你们有一样的怪癖，你知道吗，沉默中的能量和巨大的词汇量。”Zach有时会被一种幼稚的欲望所控制，想要向Chris证明自己比另一个小孩要强多了。

但最后尽管Chris不同意，取消采访还是没通过，所以Chris报复性地在Ellen的节目上把事情搅乱了。Ellen一如既往的友善风趣。她没有提起Zach上一次的小漏嘴，但她眼神里狡黠的亮光证明她正试图在这一次制造一个新的漏嘴。不过她这次不用很拼命了，因为Chris准备让她不劳而获。

“我爱上他了。”

Zach被自己的口水给呛到了。但Ellen显然没有这方面的烦恼。她马上抓住话题。“我都不知道你们认识。你怎么认识他的？”

“通过Zach。”Chris说道，带着玩味的笑意拍了拍Zach的肩膀。“他们是卡耐基梅伦的同学。”

Zach试图控制自己，就好像那股孩子气的埋怨没有跃然舌尖，就好像他最好的朋友刚刚没有向自己的大学好友告白，尽管他努力了，但他说出来的话还是充满了抱怨。“你都没告诉我。”

Ellen转向他，带着显而易见的惊讶，虽然他不能肯定是说真的还是她做出来给观众看的。“你不知道？”

“我怎么会知道？今天早上之前Chris从来没提过他，他只有在Matt来洛杉矶看我的时候才见过他几次。再说他拼字游戏也没我好。”

“他没你好？”Chris挑高双眉问道。

“相信我，他没我好。”Zach非常认真严肃地回答。

“那我收回刚刚的话。”

“什么？”

“抱歉。”Chris大笑着面向Ellen，“我只是存心想惹他生气。他现在慌慌张张的样子是不是很可爱？”Chris一只手圈住Zach，后者勉强忍住没气愤地甩开他。Chris继续笑得开心，“真的，我和Matt之间没什么。我只是想既然我们到纽约了就在这里和他打声招呼。”

“你不觉得这是很奇怪的打招呼方式吗？”Ellen问道。

“这样有趣多了。”Chris坚持，“当然啦，我接下来一整天都要忍受这家伙的闷气了。”

Zach挑起眉毛，退开身。“不像 _某人_ ，我是个成年人，Christopher。我不用通过生闷气来表达我的观点。”

“噢天呢，他叫我Christopher了。我有麻烦了。你过来。”Chris拉过他，在他脸颊上轻轻亲了一口，整个观众席都炸翻天了。

Ellen耽搁了两分钟的时间才让观众平静到可控范围内。而此时她跟Zach和Chris的采访时间结束了，她不得不请上她的下一位嘉宾。他们在广告间隙被护送离场，她朝他们挥了挥手，脸上挂着被逗乐的笑容。Zach假装没注意到她送走自己时意味深长的目光。

“你故意的是不是？”当只有他和Chris两个人的时候，Zach立刻问道。

“那么明显吗？”Chris顶嘴，“至少现在Matt知道我不是故意放他鸽子的。”

“手机是拿来干嘛的，Christopher。”

“但这样好玩啊！”

“等我们的公关和工作室朝我们喷火的时候就不好玩了。”

“拜托，如果他们对关于我们的流言忍耐了这么久的话，他们一定会喜欢这给电影带来的关注的。”

Zach不得不承认Chris讲得很有道理。

“来吧，别这么严肃。”Chris哄骗着将Zach拉近，手指在他的脸颊上慢慢滑动。“至少我们现在不必想些奇奇怪怪的办法给那些有关流言的问题找托词了。”

Zach微笑着捏住Chris游走的手指，在确认没有旁人之后，他低下头吻住Chris。回想起来，Zach认为这一次把整件事圈成了完美的圆。一年前的艾伦秀上，他第一次暗示到他和Chris之间的关系——尽管是个意外——而现在全世界将会在同一个节目中得知他们的关系是真实的。

在此之后，他们不必再用双关语或是含糊不清的回答来掩饰对彼此的爱意了，而那些撰写他们故事的记者们在如何定义他们关系的问题上犯了难。有些人将他们定义为刚刚从朋友变成恋人，而另一些则称他们长久以来一直都是情侣而装作只是朋友。事实上，连他们自己也不确定这其中的界限，但他们都认为那已不再重要。

Fin.


End file.
